Always Drawn Back to One Another
by Graballz
Summary: Spoilers for Episode 4x01 "Season Premiere" Andy and Sam have been apart for the last six months while she was undercover. They each have their own way of coping, but they are always drawn back to one another.


**Title:** Always Drawn Back to One Another

**Author:** Graballz

**Summary: **Spoilers for Episode 4x01 "Season Premiere" Andy and Sam have been apart for the last six months while she was undercover. They each have their own way of coping, but they are always drawn back to one another.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rookie Blue or any of the characters. I am not affiliated with the show, station, channel, or anything like that. I make no money from this.

_Author's Note: There are some spoilers for the Season 4 premiere, so this will make more sense if you've seen it. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

Kissing Nick was easier than she thought it would be. It was the job. It was acting. They were friends before they went undercover. They learned a lot about each other while undercover. Living together will do that. They worked well together, for the most part.

So when the job was for her to "become" Nick's girlfriend, it was easy. She liked him well enough as a person. He was a good kisser, she wouldn't deny it. She could see what Gail saw in him. He was a good guy with nice lips. Kissing him was easy.

It wasn't like kissing Sam.

Kissing Sam was complicated. Kissing Sam was messy. Kissing Sam was dangerous because she could lose herself in him. Everything about Sam was dangerous for her, because he was her undoing. He was the one who made her weak and strong at the same time. He kissed passionately, with a flame that burned into her soul. But the problem with fire is that it burns. It burns out of control, and when it gets out of control, it destroys everything in its path.

And that was Sam, too.

He destroyed her.

She let him. She couldn't help it. She felt it too. She was as drawn to him as he was to her, and she destroyed him too.

That's why she went undercover without saying goodbye. Because they, their history, their love, was messy and complicated, and apparently they could never quite get on the same page at the same time.

And when Nick pulled the trigger, all she could think about was Sam. His face flashed before her eyes, and she suddenly felt the weight of walking away from the last six months of her life.

And yet, they were always drawn back to one another.

* * *

Sam took up jogging to forget her. He knew Oliver knew why, and that's why Oliver busted him about it sometimes. He also started dating Cruz, against Oliver's well-intentioned but unsolicited advice not to get into something until he was out of his other something.

But Andy wasn't something to get "out of".

Sam wished he could forget her. Forgetting was the easy part for him. He had a trail of failed relationships and broken hearts to attest to that. But he couldn't forget her. And she left without saying goodbye. And that was why he started jogging.

Because the other option would be to shut down and cease to exist. It hurt his very soul to be apart from her, whether she knew it or not, but he had screwed up one too many times. She had been hurt by all the men in her life, him included, to the point where she didn't trust him anymore.

And in Sam's opinion, he deserved it. He shouldn't be trusted. He destroyed everything he ever loved, including her.

But she destroyed him too.

He let her. He couldn't help it. He felt it too. He tried to walk away, the way he had with all of his other relationships, but she was the one he couldn't do that to.

He supposed it was fate that she was the one who was able to leave without looking back.

So he took up jogging to cope.

But she still called him when she was in trouble.

And he moved heaven and hell to find her and get her back safely. Because he couldn't think straight when she was in danger, and he saw nothing except the way to make her safe again.

And that was when he realized he would forever stick his hand back into the fire. This would be his life, because he loved her, and that wouldn't change. She was messy and complicated and challenging, and he loved every bit of it.

He would always be drawn back to her. He would always come to her when she called. She was his rookie, then his partner. He was forever hers, whether she wanted him or not.

* * *

And that's why kissing Nick was easy. Because he wasn't Sam. Because she didn't love Nick with all her heart and soul. Because Nick didn't build her up and tear her down at the same time.

* * *

And that's why he started jogging. Because when he was concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other, without tripping, he wasn't actively thinking about her. Because when he was winded and sweat was pouring off of him, he didn't feel her absence so acutely. Because when he was moving, he wasn't thinking about how he ruined the best thing in his life.

* * *

And yet, they were always drawn back to one another.


End file.
